


be still my heart

by akiniichan



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, also be still my heart by the postal service is my song for them, any necessary warnings will be at the beginning of each chapter, mainly prompts from otpprompts, so uh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiniichan/pseuds/akiniichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a dumping ground for all my nezushi drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honey, I'm Good

Staying in one place really isn’t Nezumi’s thing. It makes him feel constricted. Besides, staying in one place lets you develop connections and bonds, and in the end, that only weighs you down. And when you’re drifting in the wind, you need as little weight as possible.

The bar is murmuring in this little run down town. It’s not bare, but it’s not pulsing either. There’s two seats in between Nezumi and the next person on both sides. He runs his finger along the rim of his glass idly. The bartender that had just been catering to him is nowhere in sight.

Nezumi watches the drunk people dancing from the corner of his eye. He bets more than half of them are locals. He’s never really lived in a town before. West Block doesn’t count—he hardly interacted with anyone else. At least, not on a daily basis. Well, not before Shion came along.

Nezumi flicks his thoughts back towards the people on the dance floor. How many people are locals, and how many people are drifters like him? Maybe the group of guys over there are out for a fun night, wanting to pick up potential partners. Some girls could be celebrating a bachelorette party. Or maybe those girls just made this a stop on their road trip, much like how Nezumi himself is doing.

“Need a refill?” 

A blonde woman in a low cut top leans on the counter. Nezumi supposes she’s taken over the previous bartender’s shift, and he nudges his glass towards her.

“Sure. Surprise me,” Nezumi says, and the woman returns to her position after topping off Nezumi’s drink.

“What brings you here on a night like this? All alone, too.” The woman pouts. “Girl stood you up?”

Nezumi shakes his head, taking a sip. The drink burns his throat, but it isn’t an unwelcome feeling. It’s different, and different’s a good thing.

“Just felt like it, huh? I get you. There are days…” The woman traces wood patterns on the bar, brushing Nezumi’s hand. “Single?”

Nezumi clenches his jaw. Is he single? He never understood, and probably never will, what he had with Shion. Shion was, is the ocean. He’s powerful, dangerous, mysterious, and downright terrifying. Nezumi tried so hard to build boundaries, set himself apart from everyone else. Nobody could get past them except Shion. He stood with his toes at the line and stepped right over it.

And the scary part is that Nezumi let him, welcomed it, even.

“No,” he decides. “I’ve got someone waiting for me at home.”

Home? But what’s home to a drifter? What’s home to the tumbleweed? What’s home to the leaves that flutter down from the trees? What’s home to the dust storms that whirl their way through roads? 

Home, to Nezumi, must be wherever Shion is. That’s home. That’s safe, secure, warm. Home.

“What’s she like?” The woman asks. “Beautiful, I bet.”

“Why do you want to know?” Nezumi finishes his drink, sliding it to the woman. The buzz he has is nice, and as much as he’d like to keep drinking and chatting, he’s got somewhere to be. “Don’t bother refilling it.”

He hops down from the bar stool, weaving through the small crowd until the night air surrounds him.

Home. He needs to go home.


	2. If It Means A Lot To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: each section is exactly 50 words long.

Up, down. Up, down. Up, down.

This abandoned little park may be just about the filthiest thing Shion’s laid eyes on, but at least the swings still work. Weeelllll, they sorta work; they squeak and creak and scrape as Shion swings, but they haven’t broken yet. Which obviously means they’re still okay to use, right? Right.

Up, down. Up, down. Up, down.

The air is cool on his face as he swings. He’s glad he was able to convince Nezumi to come with him. Maybe Shion would be able to get some genuine laughter out of him—not the mocking laughter that bubbles from his throat when he’s making fun of someone. 

Up, down. Up, down. Up, down.

Shion glances to his side, surprised to find Nezumi swinging with the same enthusiasm as Shion is. His expression still seems bored, though. Shion studies him for a few moments more before looking away, turning his focus elsewhere. The next time he looks over, however, he’s back in elementary school.

Up, down. Up, down. Up, down.

“Hey, Nezumi,” Shion says, “guess what?” He doesn’t wait for Nezumi to acknowledge him. “We’re in sync! If this was a few years ago, in grade school, they’d call us married, you know?”

Nezumi doesn’t respond for some time. Shion bites his lip. Is that a weird thing to say?

Up, down. Up, down. Up, down.

The silence—well, not complete silence considering the swings—is almost unbearable. Shion almost wants to say his statement again. Maybe Nezumi just didn’t hear him. He decides against it. Rightfully so, considering Nezumi’s response.

“That wouldn’t bother me,” Nezumi says finally. He keeps his swinging in time with Shion’s. 

Up, down.

Shion skids to a stop, sort of shocked. “Really?”

Nezumi digs his heels into the dirt, scattering it everywhere but effectively stopping. “Really.” Nezumi stands, already starting to leave the park.

Shion just stares at Nezumi’s retreating figure, dumbfounded. Nezumi would… marry him? Is that it? It’s a joke…

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you know how sometimes children will say that when two people swing at the same pace next to each other they are “married?” Well imagine your OTP swinging at a park and Person A says “You know if we were in grade school we would be considered married by now?” and person B responds with “That wouldn’t bother me.”


End file.
